


Well Oiled Machine

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen, Team, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a well oiled machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Oiled Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uxseven (ignemferam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/gifts).



> Reward drabble for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=ignemferam)[ignemferam](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ignemferam/) for their submission in the [5 Words Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/232575.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)

A well oiled machine is what they are. No words need to be spoken because they already know where the other will be and what they will do. They clear the room like they’d been doing it years, not months since their formation.

Steve and Danny to the left. One goes high and the other low. Chin and Kono to the right. One goes high and the other low. Hand signals and head tilts their way of communicating.

A unison call out of, “Clear!” before they meet in the center to start a more detailed search. Each knowing their task.


End file.
